Shannon Brooks
Shannon Brooks is a life-long fanatical member of the Resistance. Brooks has passionate hatred for the WEC and its agents, including her comrades who are defectors. Shortly after her birth, in the wake of the '60s food crisis, her parents joined the Resistance. Both were members of the central committee of Petra's provisional government. Being a second generation rebel, she never entered the WEC school system, but probably got unofficial education while in the Resistance. When Quentin Maxis revitalized the military arm of the Resistance in the early '80s, Brooks rapidly emerged as an extremely active and efficient operative, being involved in the sabotaging of the supertanker Cordelia (2184) and leading the force that destroyed the Osaka chemical plant (2192). She is wanted for treason, murder, terrorism, arson, assault, kidnapping and grand larceny. The Security Cartel orders to TERMINATE WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE. Her parents were killed during the Petra Insurrection of '92.Anti-Terrorist Site Security During one mission she was being pursued by an enemy, but she was able to trip an electric trigger at the right time and place for the wall guns to target him. In another instance she was pinned down with an empty handgun by three enforcers with assault weapons. All she could do was twist a little valve near my head, releasing super-heated steam that boiled her pursuers.Resistance manual Among the operatives of Echo base, Brooks feels the most distrust towards the Captain and upon his arrival she just warns him to stay away from her. After failing to rescue the Resistance prisoners from Gregor Hoffman, Brooks suspected whether everything went as he had planned. After Andews's death, she warned him that if the Captain ever slips up just once, she will make him a good (that is, dead) trooper. She served as Insertion Reconnaisance for The Captain during his entry in a Government Office Building, always watching him. After the "accident" that costed Prof. Joseph Willmar's life, again she suspected that the Captain was responsible. During a mission with Colonel Stephon Ely, they are ambushed and he is captured, but she manages to teleport back. She is the most skeptical of Major Jo Anne Vargas. Thinking that the spy must be using Wizard's gear, she stakes out his station, and catches Vargas contacting the WEC. She tried to make a break for but Vargas slams her into the transporter beam. Brooks is captured by the WEC and even fingered by Vargas as the spy until the Silencer catches the real spy "red-handed" and, while attempting to rescue Ely, he finds Brooks held in the Draygan Correctional Institution. Having spied Vargas' code, Brooks uses it to teleport herself and the Captain out. They find the base devastated, and after explaining to the Captain what happened, she teleports out. Brooks patches a unit to get a ComLink and informs Tin Man that Central tracked Vargas caught a shuttle out to the Vigilance Platform. Though heavily injured, she guides the Silencer through the Vigilance platform, and shows at least grudging respect for him. 46 hours after the end of Brooks sends an e-mail noting that the Resistance's doctors have declared her fit for duty; she has also been promoted to Lieutenant. She calls the Captain "Red", and addresses him as sir in her sign-off. category:characters